Forbidden Love
by scoterr2
Summary: Victoriax Emily teacher/student AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**:_ I promised this forever so here it finally is. Victoria's age has been reduced to 35 as has Conrad's. Daniel and Charlotte do not exist._

_If anything else needs clearing up then let me know (:_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Emily's blonde hair hung in long loose waves when she was jolted awake by her alarm clock that beautiful Monday morning. Hah. Beautiful and Mondays don't go together. The birds were singing and the sun was shining and Emily wanted it all to stop. It was the Monday when her last year of school started back and she couldn't help but think of the previous year when things were different.

Last year she didn't have to be waken up by an alarm clock, no, her father was there at 5:30 every weekday to wake his "princess". She'd always hated that name when she was younger, now she would give anything to be woken up that way instead of having to do it herself. That wasn't even the worst past. SHe'd wake every morning to find her father asleep at the kitchen table surrounded by piles of work.

It all started when he got the big promotion at Grayson Global, one of the biggest and most powerful companies in the world, he became distant and it destroyed her. They were always very close and he was the only thing keeping her together after her mom killed herself after a long struggle with mental illness.

She dyed her hair black and then decided to legally switch names with her friend Amanda- or Emily at the time- almost to get back at him, to show him how much he hurt her. Her father had been furious, as was to be expected, but not angry enough to argue with her about it for more than a week. He even refused to call her Emily for sixth months, and even when he did it just seemed to widen the distance between them.

When her eyes finally blinked open she was momentarily disoriented. It was the house. The damn house. New promotion equalled big bucks and her dad thought it would be a nice change of scenery for "Amanda". She hated the house with a passion. It was a three storey mansion just screamed "look at us! Look at how much money we have!". A plus was that it wasn't haunted with memories of her mother. In fact that was the only plus. Well that and the insanely great bathroom.

Speaking of bathrooms while her's was fantastic it also had the worst lighting in the world or she was paler than she remembered. Her new house was farther away from the beach than her old one. She studied her face closer wondering whether or not to bother with makeup, she didn't need it and no one would care. Amanda would. She was always trying to teach Emily new makeup techniques and most of the time it just left Emily feeling bad. Amanda always seemed to put more effort into the friendship than she did, it wasn't that she didn't want to but it just seemed pointless, especially since they'd never see each other again after this year was over. The only friend that would be there for her forever was Nolan.

It only took her thirty minutes to straighten her hair until semi-decentness but if she didn't leave home then she'd be late. Pulling on a white camisole, navy blue cardigan and boring jeans she dashed out the house, barely remembering to at least offer up a good bye to her father.

"Aman- Emily wait you can't forget about breakfast," her father called after.

If Emily had heard him she didn't bother to stop.

* * *

When she got to school Nolan was waiting for her outside the gates. She could have been wrong, there were a lot of blond boys at her school but only one would be daring enough to wear that shade of red pants. She tried not to burst into a grin when she saw him. Nolan was the only one that was always there for her, he even rejected an offer to skip a grade because he wanted to stay with her.

"Nolan!"

He turned towards her, his face breaking into a huge smile as she ran over to him, he was the only person she voluntarily run for, and wrapped her arms around him. He graciously returned the hug.

"Em," he said effortlessly, besides Amanda he was the only one who had easily adapted to her new name, "I haven't seen you all summer."

Emily released him when she wanted to hug him tighter, she'd missed him, a lot. Her whole summer was her and her laptop and Amanda. Amanda was always there, except when she was Jack, which wasn't a lot because he spent most days out on the ocean with this brother and father.

"How was Marco?" she asked cautiously, if the two has gotten into another fight then it was going to be a long day.

Marco had gone to middle school with them but had left shortly after, recently Nolan and Marco had started chatting online and had really hit it off, they tried long distance but it soon began tiresome so Nolan flew to Maine to spend the summer with him.

"He's great, but Ems listen to me never do long distance, it's just too painful."

"I think I can handle painful love Nolan, isn't that what I've got going on with my father?"

Nolan just sighed. He did not want to go near that conversation, especially on a Monday morning so instead he pulled a poptart out his bag and gave it to Emily who happily munched on it.

"Emily what do I always say about breakfast?"

"Its delicious?"

Nolan lightly shoved her, "Come on Ems."

"Its the most important meal of the day," Emily grumbled.

"Exactly! I can't keep stealing from my dad's stash so eat some eggs or something tomorrow please."

Emily didn't answer him, she knew there'd be a poptart in his bag tomorrow.

Emily studied her schedule carefully before sneaking a peak at Nolan's. They both had Biology, Lunch and last period English but otherwise that was it. Last year they'd had more classes together.

Amanda quickly spotted them and dragged Jack over. Nolan an Emily shared a look. They had often said that Jack and Amanda were the romantic versions of themselves.

"Heya," Amanda grinned, she always turned into such a puppy whenever she was around Emily.

Jack snatched Emily's schedule out of her hands and gazed at it quickly, " Aw, we only have lunch together, at least all four of us can catch up. I can't wait to hear about what happened in Maine."

"Wait Jack lemme see," Amanda said before stealing the schedule, " oh, you got the Ice Queen for english."

"What? Who?" Emily asked trying to get a better look.

"Mrs. Grayson," Amanda answered.

"Wait, THE Mrs. Grayson? The wife of the secretary of Grayson Global?", trying not to tighten her fists. The CEO's wife. The people responsible for creating the rift between her and her father.

"Who else?"

"How long has she been teaching here?" Emily asked.

"Um forever ems, tall, brunette, always in dresses with an air of sophistication?"

The bell rang.

"Now that you mention it."

* * *

By the time English rolled around Emily wanted to be anywhere but at school. She and Nolan had chatted in Biology and lunch about how she shouldn't hate Mrs. Grayson just because of her husband and his work. Emily wished she wouldn't harbour these feelings for someone she'd never met but it was difficult for her not to.

When she walked out of Math Nolan was there waiting, looking as tired as she was. First days were always tiring.

"Emily, why do you look as though you're about to pass out?"

"Maybe because I went to bed at one," Emily muttered.

Nolan sighed before shaking his head, "Bad girl."

They were either early for English or half the class was missing or non-existent but the room was smaller than usual so the last option seemed more likely. Either way there were two desks in the back with their names on them and Nolan dragged Emily over to them.

When her teacher walked in Emily tried not to gasp at how stunning she was. Her father had mentioned going to her 35th birthday recently but she couldn't possibly be over than 25. A white bandage dress clung to her body so tightly that it must have been restricted in the teachers' dress code but apparently as long as you were rich, famous and ready to bring publicity to the school rules didn't matter.

Emily leaned over to Nolan and whispered, " If she's so rich then why is she teaching here?".

"Well," Nolan began, " This is one of the most prestigious schools in the world and you know how much famous people like to do anything which will make them look good, out of the goodness of their hearts of course," Nolan finished sarcastically.

"Good Afternoon students," Mrs. Grayson began before she hopped up on the desk and crossed her legs at the ankle, "all of you are here because you're the best and most serious students in this grade."

Emily tried not to snicker, while she was always at the top of her English class it wasn't because she was "serious", just naturally good.

"Something funny Miss Clarke?", the older woman asked, fixing her signature glare on Emily.

Emily raised her gaze to meet her's , there no stare off she couldn't win but under the heavy weight of her teacher's stare she quickly and meekly dropped her gaze.

"You," Mrs. Grayson said pointing at a girl in front of the teacher's desk, "what's your name?".

"Ashley. Ashley Davenport."

"Great. If you could please switch seats with Miss Clarke so we get can get back to business."

Emily got up and moved with grace until she reached her new seat. She couldn't believe this, just one little snicker and she had to moved. She flicked her gaze back up to Mrs. Grayson's and held it until she sat.

"And please see me after class Miss Clarke."

Again with the Miss Clarke stuff, did her father have a picture of of her in her office or something?

She could feel sympathetic gazes from Nolan for the remainder of the lesson. She'd pissed off the Ice Queen and she'd have to pay. Here's hoping it wasn't detention for a week.

Mrs Grayson had instructed them to read the first three chapters of the book they were about to study, which Emily took to mean just gaze at the book and flick pages now and again. She hate that damn book, almost as much as her house.

The bell finally rang signalling the freedom of her classmates. Her gaze left her book at met the eyes of her teacher. Emily saw a certain emptiness in her eyes that she hadn't expected to and it intrigued her. The older woman however averted her eyes before standing and dismissing the class until it was just Emily who remained.

A certain awkwardness settled over the room as Emily was unaware of whether to stand or to remain seated.

"Miss Clarke I trust this disturbance in my class won't happen again."

"No Mrs. Grayson. I Promise."

"Don't promise things if you don't mean them," Victoria said, her eyes glazed over as if remembering a painful memory.

Emily wasn't sure whether she was dismissed or not until Mrs Grayson pointed at the door.

"You may leave."

Emily hesitated in the doorway, unsure whether or not to offer comfort to the older woman, not she was any good at it.

Her decision was made when her teacher's ice queen demeanor fell back into place as she arched an eyebrow, asking what she was still doing here.

Nolan was waiting for her outside the gate. She quickened her pace when he caught sight of her until she was beside him.

"How was your meeting with the Ice Queen?"

"Ugh, she just wanted to make sure I would never laugh, smile or grin in her class ever again, maybe I should ask for a transfer."

"Absolutely not Ems, together forever remember? Don't leave N-Dog alone with that woman."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Okay I promise, just as long as you never call yourself N-Dog again."

"Wanna hang?"

"Nah got homework to do, this weekend for sure though."

"Defs."

* * *

It was such a lie, she didn't have any homework but there was something bothering her and it just wouldn't go away. So when she got home she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and went to her room.

She flopped onto her giant king size bed and booted up her laptop. She went immediately to google and let her fingers hover over the keyboard trying to decide if she really wanted to do this or not.

Victoria Grayson had 51 million results pop up.

The first link went to her facebook page which came up pretty empty, it was run by staff and just seemed to post about different charities the brunette supported but at least there were photos of her at various events.

There were so many photos of her in amazing dresses, dresses even Emily would kill to wear but there was one in particular. It was tight, tighter than the one she had worn at school and it was backless and ended just under her butt. Conrad was also in it and Victoria was kissing his cheek with the same empty look in her eye.

A hot flare of jealousy overtook Emily and shut the laptop before pushing it to the other side of the bed.

What was wrong with her? Why did she spend so much time admiring that photo? Where did the jealousy come from? She tried to shake off the weird feeling before hugging a pillow tight to her body and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

_Mwah!_

_-Abbie_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long getting out, I've been incredibly busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

That morning began like any other awaken by a piece of crap alarm clock, a skipped breakfast and Nolan giving her a poptart. She could already tell this year would be almost exactly like the last.

And it continued going fine but of course she just had to round that corner too fast and bump right into _her_. It would have been fine if she had been wearing heels (she was naturally tiny and it didn't help that Victoria was extremely tall in those heels.) but who wears heels to school anyway... besides Ashley, so this lead to Emily colliding with an area that she truly had no business being in.

Her books also happened to scatter everywhere because she apparently had zero luck today. Nolan was just staring as though he had gone into shock and made no move to help her pick up her books. She sighed before bending to pick up her Biology book but the Ice Queen had beaten her to it.

When their hands touched Mrs Grayson pulled away almost immediately and tried to hide the confusion in her eyes, was she that repulsive? More importantly why did she care what this woman thought of her anyway?

"Um, Thanks," Emily said, trying to avoid looking directly into those eyes which held a vast emptiness she was sure that she would never understand but that was what made them so irresistible, so forbidden that she wanted to break whatever rule was holding her back from gazing into them which an intenseness she wasn't aware she was capable of.

Mrs Grayson's only reply was a curt nod before heading back in her original destination, heels clacking in a steady rhythm which seemed to match Emily's heartbeat exactly.

"Crap, should I have apologized or something?"

Nolan was still staring at her with his mouth agape and eyes wide, " Emily the only times I've ever heard you apologize was to sammy or some other animal."

"Well, yeah, but, I mean, she's a teacher and it would come off rude if I knocked my head into someone's er- chest and carried about my business."

"Whatever you say Ems," Nolan said uncertainly.

Emily resisted the urge to squirm under his heavy gaze, she hated being watched suspiciously. Besides, she thought trying to reassure herself, I'm not guilty of anything.

* * *

The day continued almost the same as before, except more mork. She already had a biology project but at least she got to work with Nolan on it. Since his grades mattered more to him then oxygen, he usually ended up doing most of the work.

By the time the end of math rolled around her bag was stuffed full with a bunch of math worksheets which Mrs. Davis said were fun and brain-boosting. That crap might have worked when they were in kindergarten but now anything called 'fun' was usually a trap.

Emily didn't even quite understand the material on the worksheets. She spent most of the class studying her teacher. She was trying to see if any of the feelings she had while looking at Mrs Grayson came back. They didn't. Her math teacher was okay-looking but Mrs. Grayson was absolutely stunning. Emily's hand clenched into a fist as that thought came into her mind. She wasn't interested in girls, she was just straight and happened to find this one woman beautiful.

When Nolan and Emily reached class they were the first to arrive, besides their teacher. As Emily moved to sit next to Nolan at the back she was stopped by throat clearing noises coming from behind her. Emily tried not to do anything that might be considered rude as she made her way back to the front.

"I thought I said yesterday that I wouldn't cause any more disturbances in your class," Emily said, quietly enough that only Mrs Grayson could hear her."

Mrs. Grayson just raised an eyebrow and looked at the seat in front of her.

Emily now understood why they called her the Ice Queen, her heart was as frozen as Anna's from frozen.

These thoughts proved true as she spent the first five minutes of class glaring at seven people, not once at her though Emily noted almost happily, and allowed zero talking in her class, at all. Even "bless yous" were forbidden.

The class only got worse when they got a test on the three chapters they were supposed to read for homework. Emily had meant to read them but she had gotten caught up with, well, stalking Victoria.

It didn't help that they had twenty minutes to answer fifteen questions and those questions were hard. Emily ended up only answering eleven and they were very poorly answered for Emily at least. Maybe she would need to look into actually trying this year if she wanted to get a degree in English.

If there was one thing that Emily could compliment Mrs Grayson on was that she didn't walk around the class and look at her student's papers.

After everyone had handed in their papers they were told to engage in silent reading with emphasis on silent and if anyone was caught talking then they were failed, no questions asked.

Emily took the time to actually read the first three chapters and cringed whenever she saw that she had gotten an answer pitifully wrong. When she had finished those chapters she had decided to punish herself and read some of the others while trying not to want to kill herself with the characters' stupidity.

When the bell rang, instead of making a mad rush for the doors they all sat quietly , not wanting to risk the wrath of the woman who just corrected all their tests. She handed out all the tests individually letting those who got their tests back go, until it was just her and Emily.

Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wanting nothing less than to see that test. It was plopped down on her desk and a big fat C underlined three times and covered the right corner.

"I talked to your previous teachers and they all said what a fantastic English student you are, a little quiet and lacking in class participation but always pulling As. You can imagine my shock when I graded this paper."

Emily felt dread enter her heart as she stared at the C. While she may not be extremely uptight about grades, anything below a B and especially in English was devastating. It didn't help that when Nolan and Ashley had both gotten As they had highfived, that should have been Emily, not Ashley.

Her devastation only grew when she noticed a huge fat tear roll off her cheek and onto her paper. Immediately she turned her head away from her teacher, she had made it five years without crying in front of anyone and she wasn't about to break that streak.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice said, "Emily? Are you alright?"

Emily shook the hand off, she didn't like it when anyone touched her, even if the hand was impossibly soft and attached to a beyond gorgeous woman. Emily ran out the room, a single tear rolling down her cheek and she was never so thankful that she didn't wear eye makeup.

She dumped the test in one of the garbages outside of the school buildings and let her hair cover most of her face as her nails dug into her palms as she tried not to cry about a freaking test score. If she was being honest it wasn't just because of the test. She had disappointed Mrs. Grayson. She could just hear it her voice. This was exactly why Emily hated getting close with people, she always ended up disappointing them.

Later that night Nolan helped Emily with her math worksheet as she constantly avoided his questions about why she was crying earlier. He had found her crouched outside the school building with tears staining her face but she still had enough of herself to glare when she suggested calling her father to take her home.

Nolan had ended up taking her home, stopping at Starbucks because he wanted to make her tea but didn't know how, he didn't want to leave her alone in her "fragile" state, which earned him a playful punch on the shoulder.

Sometimes she felt as though Nolan was more her family than David was, He was always there when she needed him and he had never betrayed her.

"Hey Nolan," Emily began while playing with the straw of her drink while she sat on her bed, "will you walk me down the aisle if I ever get married."

"Ask Jack," Nolan said uncomfortably, aware that she had skipped over her dad, " I plan to officiate."

When night fell they moved down to the kitchen as Emily prepared them Mac and Cheese with sausages. Nolan's favourite and her father's. She used to make it for him when he was late coming home from the office.

Nolan kept up a constant chatter, mostly talking about his new drama with Marco and how cute Ashley was even if she was a little ambitious devil. Emily found it easy to tune out and somehow wasn't surprised when her thoughts landed on Mrs Grayson and her warm hand on her shoulder, only a layer of cotton separating flesh. Did she have a crush on her teacher? Emily didn't know if she would use crush but the older woman certainly intrigued her. She also owed her two apologies. One for bumping in to her and one for being rude and leaving Mrs Grayson when she was trying to comfort her.

Nolan didn't want to leave her home alone at night but Emily assured him that she was used to it and would be fine. He did leave but insisted that if she ran into any trouble to call him.

* * *

The silk blanket did nothing to chill the air conditioning as Victoria's husband lay next to her, naked and snoring. Eventually Victoria finally got up and padded across the bedroom that she shared with her husband and pulled out a lace nightgown to cover her dignity before going downstairs.

She got a glass of water and some pills, hoping that they might dull her throbbing headache. Her scalp burned and the scratches on her sides stung like crazy. Conrad was always a rough lover which Victoria really didn't care for. She always felt emptier after they made love, though he didn't call it that.

Conrad was no longer the man she fell in love with. No that man had been kind and gentle but had died when he had inherited his father's company. Thoughts like these always made her want to pour a glass of something strong but this time she resisted the urge and wandered over to the piano which Conrad had given her for their last anniversary.

She hadn't played in years but it usually helped fill the emptiness inside her, she had learned that years ago. Her fingers felt at home on the keys as she played, not really caring if she woke Conrad up. The music always carried her away and it did again but this time it went to territory she wasn't comfortable.

Emily was a mystery to her and usually she could figure out her students easily but this girl was different and she had so many walls up that she reminded her of herself. She'd never comforted a student before and it scared her a little. She wasn't an idiot, she knew she was referred to as the Ice Queen. She had seen the looks saying it but it had never hurt till Emily's eyes held the same saying.

She didn't know what scared her more, the thought that she wanted to get to know this girl better or the thought that Emily didn't want anything to do with her. Maybe she would get something a little stronger than water to drink.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I had to get my braces tightened recently which will hopefully explain the lack of a chapter. I will try and have the next chapter out shortly but I can't make any promises. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Victoria's face was inches from Emily's and her long brown hair fell around Emily's face, curtaining them off from the rest of the world. Just the way they liked. Their breathing was synchronized as Emily was sure their heartbeats were. She couldn't check. She couldn't move. Victoria has her pinned down, as if she would run away from the best thing that ever happened to her._

_Emily could practically taste the mint on Victoria's breath. Victoria's breathing got deeper as Emily let out a little moan, she didn't like being teased but teasing was what Victoria did best. One of Victoria's hands made its way up to Emily's lips before dragging one of her fingers around her top and bottom lip agonizingly slowly before entering her mouth. Emily stayed as still as possible, afraid any sudden movements might end this heaven, as Victoria's finger made its way into her own mouth and as she sucked on it Emily couldn't help but whimper._

_As though finally sensing what Emily needed Victoria moved down till their lips were just a few millimeters apart before glancing into her eyes and then back down to her lips, she started to move forward-_

Emily sprung up from her bed, her breathing laborious and she was drenched in sweat. What the hell was that. It had been three weeks since the school year had started and Emily still hadn't gottenover whatever this thing was with Victoria. At least the two weren't at each other's throats but Victoria still hadn't moved her from the front and it was doubtful that she'd ever get away from there. Emily held out hope that maybe if she just moved away from her that her affections for the Ice Queen was lessen. Ah the lies she told herself.

It didn't help that the person that knew her better than anyone, Nolan, had picked up on it. He had teased her about it relentlessly for two days before she threatened him and his laptop. That shut him up real good. Still, she could always feel his eyes on her in English and was just thankful that he couldn't see her from the front. She'd never had any reason to blush in her earlier years so she had zero practice at controlling it and she was certain that she was red as a tomato whenever she went in English. She hated it. She hated not knowing what this thing was that she felt for Victoria, she hated the way it made her feel alive in ways she never felt before. She supposed this is what a crush was. Of course this was the first crush she'd ever had on a woman so that was a little weird compared to the fact that it happened to be on her married teacher was really weird and would only result in a lot of pain but hey it was only a crush right?

It would have been so much easier if Nolan's eyes were the only ones she noticed on her but no, Victoria seemed to watch her whenever she gave out a test or an exercise and seemingly had nothing better to do than to become acquainted with Emily's face. Emily had tried not to read too much into it but it was hard. Even if Emily met her gaze she didn't avert it as if she was embarrassed but rather held it and often raised an eyebrow if Emily held her gaze for too long.

The only good news was that she had managed to get all Bs on her recent tests but it still wasn't good enough for Emily or for the school. She really had to get an A, they were threatening to move her to regular English if she didn't raise her grades by mid-term. She tried, she really really tried but after having not tried for so long she wasn't quite certain how to go about doing it and just ended up stressing herself.

Nolan had tried to help her, but they often got distracted and did anything but work. Last night he had come over to help her with their English homework but they had ended up baking cupcakes and watched some spanish show on mute and acted out what they thought the characters were saying. It was midnight before they realized what time it was. Nolan had called his dad to tell him he was sleeping over before heading up to the guest bedroom.

Emily remained downstairs for a little while longer, just absentmindedly flicking through the channels before she came to a channel showing _Imagine me and you_. She'd never seen the movie before but it had Lena Headey in it which convinced her to put the remote down. About forty five minutes into the movie she heard a car pull up outside, her father was home. She quickly turned off the TV and sprinted up the stairs and into her bed.

* * *

She could hear voices coming from downstairs, two males, probably Nolan and her father. She hopped in the shower before pulling on the first matching things she could find and ran a brush through her hair.

When she made her way downstairs Nolan was halfway done with his cereal and there was another bowl full next to him. Whether that was for him or her she wasn't sure. David was frying eggs while keeping up a pleasant conversation with Nolan about Marco. Emily cleared her throat to get Nolan's attention.

"Lets go."

Nolan shook his head before swallowing and answering her, "I'm not finished yet, besides where else are you gonna get breakfast?"

She knew he was gonna refuse to leave unless she ate something so, somewhat reluctantly, she hopped up on the stool next to him and dove into her cereal. She believed that this was the fastest she had ever forced herself to eat a meal just so she could get out of the house.

"So Emily," David said tentatively, he sounded like it caused him a great deal of pain just to say her name, "How are you doing in school?"

"Fine."

"I'm tutoring her actually, that's why I was over here early. We were so busy studying we didn't even realize what time it was and I didn't want to walk home at that time of night."

"Its fine Nolan, you don't have to explain yourself to me," David replied with a smile. He was always happier when Nolan was around. That stung Emily a little.

"Oh did you know that Victoria Grayson is teaching us English?" Nolan asked.

"Yes I did actually. The Graysons hosted a dinner party at their house last night and she talked to me about Emily a bit. She's worried that she's not achieving her full potential. I assume that's where you come in Nolan."

Emily wanted to get as far away from this conversation as she possibly could, and she was almost certain her cheeks were turning bright red and the very mention of Victoria's name. It also brought back memories of her dream which she tried her hardest to forget. This woman was going to be the end of her.

Emily tugged on Nolan's sleeves before forcibly dragging him out of her house. He was very upset he didn't get to finish his cereal.

"Bye Mr. Clarke!". He called before being shoved out the door.

* * *

When lunch rolled around Emily texted Nolan to tell him not to expect her to eat with him, Amanda and Jack, she still had homework to finish. She slipped her phone in her bag before heading to one of the benches outside.

She pulled out her english books and set them on the table before digging through her bag in search of a pen. She'd never understood how she was always able to lose things so easily in this bag. She happened across old gum wrappers, her keys and an old eraser that she never took out her bag but no pen. She sighed and was just about to give up when she heard a voice.

"Looking for this Miss Clarke?"

Emily looked up sheepishly at Victoria who was in fact holding her pen in her hand.

"It came out when you took out your books," She said before placing the pen down in front of Emily.

"Oh, um, thanks I guess," Emily tried. Oh God, this was going terribly. Her crush on this woman was going to drive her crazy.

"May I?" Victoria asked pointing at the bench.

Emily opened her mouth to try and give her an answer but nothing came out. She was just embarrassing herself. She nodded quickly and then was afraid that motion made her seem like a child. Her palms grew sweatier and she moved her hand over to the pen but when she grasped it between her fingers something was off. She had forgotten how to hold a pen, this woman had caused her to forget how to hold a pen.

"I hope that's not my homework, Miss Clarke," Victoria said while staring into her book, looking up briefly to see Emily's reaction to her words.

Emily gulped audibly and stuttered while trying to get out an answer that didn't make her look like a slacker.

"I guess that's my answer," Victoria said dryly but Emily noticed her lips quirk up into a small smile which warmed Emily's heart.

The pair remained in silence for the next twenty minutes. Emily felt as though her heart rate was getting faster every second and she wasn't even sure how well she was answering these questions. Damn that woman, damn that beautiful, stunning bangab- ... woman.

"Let me see," Victoria said putting down her book and motioning for Emily to hand over her work.

Emily handed over her book and the pen, figuring that she would want it as well. Victoria tapped the pen absentmindedly against her lip as if she knew the effect it would have on Emily. Emily was going to have a stroke, right here right now. She almost pulled out her phone to dial 911 for herself but Victoria moved the pen away from her lip and Emily regained composure.

When Emily got her book back only three out of fifteen answers were wrong, not bad but still not good enough. Victoria allowed herself a little smile at the younger girl before excusing herself.

"Oh, Miss Clarke? I would like to speak to you after class."

Emily's eyes widened slightly. What now?

* * *

By the time English ended Emily was fidgeting anxiously in seat as all her classmates left. Nolan shot her her a surprised look before waggling his eyebrows up and down. Emily glared at him and he ran out the room with a quick wave.

When it was just the two of them she stood up and walked over to Victoria who was erasing something on the board.

"You wanted to speak to me, Mrs Grayson?"

"Oh yes. I know you've been struggling to reach your fullest potential so I want to see if I can help you with that, by tutoring you."

Emily opened her mouth, all ready to tell her that Nolan was already tutoring her. Besides, the last thing she needed was to get more attracted to her teacher.

"Look just think about it okay? Here's my number," Victoria said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a scrap of paper with her number written in perfect script and handed it over to Emily.

Emily just stared at her, her mouth suddenly gone dry.

"Good-bye Miss Clarke."

When she left the classroom Emily was still staring at the paper, memorizing the numbers until she knew them better than her own name. The Ice Queen had given her, her number. She was now in possession of the teacher she had a crush on's number. She was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Her room was a mess. Tomorrow she was going to Grayson Manor for lessons with Victoria. She was certain that every single piece of clothing she owned was on the floor, even the only dress she owned, she wasn't even sure why she pulled that out considering it was pink and frilly and fit her when she was thirteen. She let out an exasperated sigh and flung a hanger at her door at the same time it opened to reveal Nolan. Crap.

"Hey, I noticed your mailbox wa- Emily what's going on? Do you have a date?"

Emily wanted to die or be dropped into a vat of acid, either option was preferable to what she would have to go through now. She couldn't tell Nolan the truth, he'd suspect that she had a crush on Victoria. Why else would she try and look nice for once. She could lie but Nolan was always able to tell when she lied.

She pursed her lips and let her gaze go everywhere in the room but Nolan, who stared at her for a couple seconds before realizing he wasn't getting an answer. Instead of flopping on her bed like Emily expected him to, he began picking up clothes from the floor before discarding them with a distasteful look on his face.

"Come, I'm taking you shopping. You can't go out on a date with these clothes."

"I'm not sure whether or not to thank you or be offended," Emily muttered.

"And the school is having that ridiculous dance soon so we should probably get you a dress for that too."

"Why would I go to a dance?"

"Because _Mrs. Grayson _is going to be there of course! You can swoon over her as you dance the night away with some random dude I'll find for you."

Emily could have swore that her heart skipped a beat and all the blood drained from her face. How did he know? Did he even really know? She never knew with Nolan.

"Why," she began trying her best to sound nonchalant, "would you say that?"

Nolan paused for a moment, he sensed a tense conversation coming up so he knew that he would have to word this carefully.

"Because everytime we walk into class you practically jump at the sight of her and take a deep breath? I'm just kidding Ems, no need to panic."

Emily kept her mouth shut and let Nolan carry the conversation to a different topic, if she said anymore she was afraid of what Nolan would think it meant. She hated this, they didn't keep secrets from each other, its why their relationship worked so well. There was no point in telling him, Victoria was married for God's sake. Still an uneasy feeling settled over her as Nolan drove them to the mall.

* * *

It took a few hours to find an outfit that fit Nolan's standards and after he bought it for her - even after many attempts that Emily had made to buy it herself- she took them to Häagen-Dazs and bought both of them two scoops with sprinkles.

They spent the rest of their time just wandering about the mall and stuffing their faces with ice-cream. Nolan got new shoes. They ran into Ashley, Nolan ended up having a five minute debate with her over their last test in Math while Emily just stared at her shoes.

It all would have been fine, had they not run into Victoria. _Please, please, please, please do not see us_, Emily prayed but her prayers weren't answered as Victoria did in fact come towards them. Emily wanted to duck into the nearest store but since Victoria had obviously spotted them it would be rude to do so.

"Hello," Victoria began, a polite smile on her face, "What are you two up to?"

"I'm helping Emily pick out clothes for her date tomorrow," Nolan replied, holding up the bags.

"I hope this _date_ doesn't interfere with our lesson tomorrow Miss Clarke."

Emily was going to die. Right now. The floor was going to swallow her up and she would be at peace. She was willing to bet that her face resembled a tomato right now. Nolan's eyes widened as he turned his gaze from Victoria to Emily.

Her phone rang. She pulled it out, throwing an apologetic glance at Victoria, it was Amanda. Victoria gave them both a curt nod before heading off to deal with her own business. Nolan continued to stare at Emily with his mouth slightly agape, he really had been kidding before.

"We gotta go, Jack and Amanda are drunk as hell, we have to go save them," Emily said, her voice tense as way to tell Nolan that if he said anything he'd regret it.

* * *

Emily took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Grayson Manor. She'd avoided three calls from Nolan earlier this morning and felt terrible about it but she wanted to stay as far away from that conversation as possible. The door swung open to reveal a person who was definitely not her teacher and was wearing what looked like maid clothes.

"Um, I'm here for Mrs. Grayson," Emily tried to force politeness into her voice.

"You are Emily? Follow me please."

Emily followed the lady through the foyer and into the kitchen, all while trying to keep the awe off her face. She knew the Graysons were rich but she didn't know they were this rich. The air inside the house smelled Vanilla, like Victoria. Then a wave of homesickness washed over Emily and she couldn't understand why, she couldn't even remember what _home_ felt like. Now was not the time to get emotional, she could do that later when no one else was around.

Victoria was backing her, her body was fitted snugly in a purple dress and her hair was pulled to the side. She looked breathtakingly beautiful and Emily just looked plain. Her white shorts and crochet crop top were nothing compared to that dress, though to be fair Emily had to admit that she still had a bit of filling out to do.

"Mrs. Grayson," She said politely, trying to stop her face from breaking into the huge smile that it wanted to. It was truly amazing the way Victoria made her feel, especially since she only knew her for such a short time and in that time had managed to piss her off more than once. She made her feel alive, like her heart beat for a reason and blood rushed through her veins just to appease the older woman. It was a feeling that Emily was unused to and it frightened her. Oh it frightened her a lot. She was more than aware of what it was like to lose people but she didn't know how she would react to losing something she never really had. It was a different kind of a loss, mourning something invisible yet still real.

"Miss Clarke, do come sit down."

Emily could have sworn that she purred but she was also able to believe that she would hear what she wanted to hear. Though Victoria did always seem to have a bit of purr in her voice naturally, she wondered what her voice would be like in be-, she really needed to stop having such R rated thoughts around the object of her affection. She honestly had a problem.

Victoria had told her to hold onto the homework she set on Friday, a worksheet that contained 100 practice questions. Fun stuff. In all truthfulness Emily had gone over it when she had gotten home last night to make sure she at least got most of the questions right.

"Right, you can start off with the first fifty questions and we can see where we go from there. Sound good?

I''ll just be over here grading some tests," Victoria said, pointing to the chair opposite Emily.

Emily didn't trust herself to do anything but nod and angled her head to that she could see both Victoria and her paper. Thankfully she was able to finish the first side of the paper quickly, instead of telling Victoria like she should, she let her gaze lay on the brunette. It hurt to look at her but yet it was addictive. The more she looked the more it hurt and the more addictive Victoria became. She couldn't understand how the older woman made grading papers sexy but it was certainly making it harder to look away.

Victoria felt Emily's heavy gaze on her and looked up at the same time that Emily swiped her tongue across her top lip. And something washed over her. Victoria was trying to find an explanation for it but her brain just kept coming back to one word. Lust. No, she was just going crazy. Conrad hadn't been able to satisfy her for awhile and she was just latching onto the only other person who actually didn't seem to mind interacting with her.

Victoria cleared her throat," Finished the first fifty?"

Emily nodded before sliding the paper across to Victoria's outstretched hand. It was then that this became a bit awkward, as Emily never really liked people looking at her work and there was really nothing else for her to do but glance around the house. As should be expected she could only glance away for so long before her gaze finally returned to Victoria.

Victoria handed her back the paper after going through all of her answers, "Impressive. You got all correct, though the first page was easy. The next fifty are harder, less likely to get them all right."

"Is that a challenge?" Emily asked, unable to stop from grinning like an idiot.

"Yes," Victoria replied, letting a tiny smile grace her lips.

Emily set to work on the next fifty not really expecting them to be difficult. They were extremely difficult and her eraser was used more than she wanted to admit. She didn't want to disturb Victoria from her grading, though she was there to get tutored. After trying #61 for the sixth time she eventually let out a whine of frustration which caused Victoria to look up.

"Thank goodness I'm here, how would the rest of the class handle without having you for a tutor to help me with these last questions," Emily said, sounding defeated, she hated anything she couldn't solve.

Victoria got up and walked around to the chair next to Emily and sat in it, to be able to help her better, " I didn't set the last fifty questions for homework. We needed something to work on today and I was curious to whether you'd attempt to try them yesterday. The rest of the class will get questions like these soon but I wanted to push you forward ..."

"So I could catch up with them.," Emily finished for her. She knew she was near the bottom of her English class but she didn't know it was that bad.

"I have great hopes for you Emily. I believe in you and I know that with a little work you could easily push your way to the top of the class."

Emily didn't know what to say to that. Victoria saying that only made her feelings for her grow. Emily couldn't even understand how Victoria could believe in her. She didn't care, in this moment she didn't care about anything but Victoria.

* * *

They wrapped about an hour later. Emily pulled her wallet from out of her bag and opened it, "How much?"

"Nothing. Emily trust me, I'm not taking any money from you."

Emily figured she should have expected that answer. What would forty dollars be to a millionaire? Still she was tempted to give her something, considering that Victoria had helped her a lot today.

"Next Saturday?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, please. And thank you for today, you helped a lot."

"So enjoy your evening. You have plans, a date correct?" Victoria asked, trying not to sound invasive.

"No, that was just Nolan goofing around. My plans for the evening include lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. Gonna be a boring Saturday."

"You're welcome to stay here. There's a huge TV in the basement that hardly ever gets used, you're welcome to give it some love."

"Well it beats spending the rest of today in my room, so I'd be happy to," Emily said, trying to force a casual tone.

* * *

The TV was huge. It covered the entire wall and Emily was willing to bet that it cost a pretty penny. The wall opposite to the TV held a wall filled with DVDs. A black leather couch faced the TV and Emily just stared around the room, no idea what to do next.

"Pick a movie," Victoria said at the same time her phone went off, "Excuse me a moment."

Emily trailed over to the wall of DVDs, running a finger along each one as she walked from one end to the other. She felt like a kid in a candy store. Eventually a title in red caught her eye, _Remember Me._ It used to be one of her absolute favourite movies but she hadn't watched it for a few years.

When Victoria came back downstairs Emily was nestled between a couple of pillows and couch.

"Remember Me," Victoria said when she caught sight of what was playing, " One of my favourites. Do you mind?"

Emily shook her head and Victoria sat down next to her, closer than Emily imagined she would. She was trying not to go into overdrive and just watch the movie. Every few minutes or so Emily glanced over to the beautiful woman next to her and just wondered. Wondered what it would be like to hold her. Wondered what it be like to hear her say, "I love you." Wondered how she was gonna eventually screw everything up.

By the end of the movie she was shaking and tears were rolling down her face. She forgot how much this movie made her cry. She almost didn't notice when Victoria lightly stroked her arm. Emily turned to look at her.

"That movie seemed to put both of us in tears," Victoria said, a tear rolling down her face.

There was something that seeing Emily with tears rolling down her face that caused a protective feeling to bubble up in Victoria and before she knew it she had raised her hand and wiped away one of the tears from Emily's cheek. As much as Emily tried to resist she leaned into Victoria's palm and they remained there until Emily's phone buzzed breaking them from their moment.

It was Nolan, calling again to ask her questions she wasn't ready to answer. Questions she didn't know she could ever answer. She needed to get out of here now before she did anything stupid.

She jumped up from the couch, "WellthatwasniceI'llseeyouMonday," she said quickly before waving and leaving the room.

Victoria just stared after her in shock, shocked at herself and Emily. She wasn't even sure what just happened and she wasn't even sure she wanted to.

* * *

Emily ran out of Grayson Manor as though she was on fire, her breath coming in short pants and she wasn't even surprised to see Nolan's car parked on the side of the road. This was probably the first time she was glad that he couldn't mind his own business.

As he drove her home they sat in silence. Emily just watched as the trees thinned and her heart beat got slower. She had told Nolan to take her home but she didn't even know where home was.


	5. Chapter 5

The school was in lock-down. One of the worst storms New York had seen in a long time was raging outside. It wasn't supposed to be this weather forecasters had predicted somewhat heavy rains but it looked as though the gates of hell were being unleashed outside. It had started getting dark around lunch but the thunder and lightning didn't start till thirty minutes after lunch had ended, they brought huge winds with them too.

They were allowed to roam the first floor and basement but they couldn't leave the compound, Emily couldn't even imagine why anyone would think that leaving the school was in their best interests. The teachers were constantly running around trying to get the generators working or handing out snacks and bottled water to the students.

It didn't help that the weather only seemed to be getting worse. Emily had even heard a couple teachers whispering about the possibility that they would have to stay overnight. She couldn't think of anything worse than waking up at school. If it came to that she could only hope that they would give them the day off tomorrow.

Nolan had brought her over to one of the windowless corridors with lockers covering the walls. He had known her long enough to know how deathly afraid of thunder and lightning she was. She'd had the fear since she was very little and was unable to explain why she was afraid. When she was eight the fear had seemed to disappear after her father explained to her what thunder really was but it seemed to reappear full force a few years ago. Nolan was always curious as to the reason why but whenever he asked Emily just seemed to disappear into herself and she didn't come back for a few minutes and then acted like nothing had happened.

Nolan pulled a blindfold and headphones out of his backpack and handed them to Emily.

"What's this?"

"I packed them this morning when I heard about the heavy rains, just in case something like this happened. I figured if you couldn't see or hear the storm then it would be like it didn't exist."

Emily put on both of them, her body visibly shaking. She was so scared though the sound of nothing did help calm her a bit but it didn't stop the memories rolling through her brain, making her want to scream. Her nails dug into her arm trying to sop the memories, trying to stop wanting to let everything out, wanting to let go.

She felt her body being shifted against someone and by the smell she knew it was Nolan. It didn't make her feel better, in fact in made her feel worse. She couldn't handle being close to someone she cared about with these memories in her head. She couldn't handle losing someone again, not like that. Not ever again, it would destroy her.

Still it would be rude to pull away when Nolan was trying to offer her comfort and he help keep her from shaking. He was just as freezing as she was though. The cold wasn't helping to keep her emotions in check. She felt vulnerable and broken and afraid just like that night four years ago when her world fell to pieces. Before she knew it she was sobbing into Nolan's jacket. Great, big, heaving sobs that she couldn't control. She hoped that there were the only two people in the corridor, she didn't even want Amanda or Jack to see her like this. When she felt Nolan shift away from her she knew something was wrong and then she smelled her. Victoria.

She slowly took off the headphones and then raised the blindfold up slowly hoping that it was just some other girl who happened to smell like Victoria. It wasn't. She didn't want Victoria to see her like this, hell she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"Is she alright?", Victoria asked, directing her question to Nolan.

"I don't know. I mean she's always been afraid of storms but this is-this is new."

"Emily? Sweetie? Why don't you come to my office, both of you," Victoria said quietly, motioning for Nolan to help get her up.

Nolan, with some difficulty, got Emily to her feet and managed to guide her throughout the hallways until they reached Victoria's office. Luckily for Emily there seemed to be no other students in sight. Not that she would have noticed either way, she seemed so out of it.

Victoria quickly unlocked the door and motioned for Nolan to lay her down on the couch in the corner of the room.

He set her down carefully and her eyes fluttered shut and she sunk into the black leather, her hold on Nolan's jacket loosening until her hand fell limp on her chest. Nolan stayed there for a moment, focusing on her breathing until it slowed to a normal pace.

He glanced up at Victoria before making his way over to the chair opposite Victoria's at her desk.

"She's gonna be alright," Nolan said, noticing the concern on his teacher's face.

"What prompted this?", Victoria asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"I'm not sure," Nolan began, " when she was younger she was afraid of storms but the fear seemed to disappear, for awhile at least. I don't know what brought it back but whenever I asked her she would just disappear inside herself. This is the first time I've ever seen her cry like that."

Victoria nodded, she'd hadn't really taken much of what he said in, her gaze focused on the young broken girl on her couch. She wanted nothing more than to go over there and hold her and comfort her but the rational part of her brain told her to stay away. To be the Ice Queen her students expected her to be.

With that though she quickly rose from her seat, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

By the time Victoria returned it was pitch black outside except for the occasional flash of lightning. Even the generators had refused to work. Most of the students had been moved to the bathrooms and a few blankets and pillows had been passed out from the infirmary. Victoria had kept her own set in the closet in her office.

Nolan was now on the couch, fast asleep and lightly snoring. Emily was in the chair facing Victoria's desk, eyes staring into nothing, her nails digging into the armrests. When she had woken up, not very long ago, she had forced Nolan to switch positions with her. He had complained and resisted at first but eventually just gave up arguing with her.

Emily was freezing. The temperature must have at least dropped ten degrees and she wasn't wearing anything to keep herself warm. She should have listened to her father when he told her to bring a sweater in case. She'd thought he was being ridiculous, the temperature at the end of September didn't require a sweater.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt hands on her shoulders. She didn't even have to look behind her to know who they belonged to, her heart even skipped a beat at the thought of Victoria touching her. She was acting like such a damn child, but she could help it.

"The floor's much more comfortable than those chairs," Victoria said, drawing Emily attention to her as she slipped off her black heels and settled in the corner behind her desk after grabbing a blanket and two pillows from the closet.

Almost out of sight of Nolan, Emily realized as she got up from the chair and made her way over to Victoria. Every step seemed sluggish and uncertain, she had a feeling the brunette wanted to talk to her about something. The curiosity -and something else that Emily couldn't pinpoint- in Victoria's eyes practically ate her up, and not in the way Emily wanted her to. Great so when she started crushing on her teacher she also became a pervert, how wonderful.

When she finally sat on the floor next to Victoria a huge thunder clap echoed and she practically jumped into Victoria's arms. If the older woman seemed upset by the sudden intrusion of personal space then she didn't show it. As Victoria ran her hand up and down Emily back, desperately hoping that it would comfort her, Emily's eyes watered. She couldn't break down again, not here anyway.

"Emily, you're not really afraid of storms are you?"

It wasn't a question, more a statement. Somehow Victoria had been able to guess why she really reacted like this.

"No. I'm not."

"Would you like to tell me why you have this reaction?"

"If you promise not to pity me afterwards," Emily said.

Victoria hesitated before grasping Emily's hands in her's, "I promise."

Emily nodded, she didn't pull her hands away and neither did Victoria, "Okay so when I was thirteen I had spent the day at a friend's house and when I got home-"

Emily paused and tried to contain a sob before starting again, " A storm started rolling in and it took me awhile to register that the fact that I needed to close the windows. So after I finished the downstairs and my room I ran into my parents room at the same time thunder echoed in the sky and I saw my mom. She w-w-was hanging from the ceiling fan."

Then she broke down, almost every word was muffled by a sob, " blood ran from cuts on her wrist and she had cut off almost all of her hair and it was just this big puffy mess on the bed. I think I screamed, I must have screamed. I think the neighbour called the police, at least I think it was the neighbour or it was me I don't know why I would have, I just I didn't take anything in. My dad eventually came and I think he wanted to scream, he must have but I was there. He wanted to be strong for me. I live through that moment every single time there's a storm. It's hell. My relationship with my father also fell apart soon after."

Victoria tried to keep the pity out of her eyes but it was hard, she even felt her eyes start to water. The girl, woman, in front of her was so unbelievably strong. To have witnessed that and still be able to carry on to still be able to crack a smile, Victoria couldn't imagine what pain Emily must have felt.

Without knowing it the women had ended up inches away from each other's face. So close that Emily could hear Victoria's breathing. Close enough to focus on every little detail on Victoria's lips. If she moved any closer she'd be able to taste Victoria, to explore her mouth with her tongue. Surprisingly it was Victoria who leaned it just a little more. The second that Emily was about to close the gap between them was the second that thunder echoed throughout the sky causing them to flinch away from each other.

* * *

When Nolan woke up that morning it was to a strange sight. Mrs. Grayson and Emily appeared to be cuddling under a blanket, he had to do everything in his power not to laugh at how adorable the two were even if they were teacher and student. He cared about his best friend and didn't care who she ended up with as long as they made her happy. If it was her teacher then so be it. Maybe Emily would be the one to thaw the Ice Queen.

* * *

_Mwah!_

_Hope you enjoyed (:_

_-Abbie_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _I do apologize for this chapter being shorter than the others but with school starting back up again soon I just don't have all the time in the world for writing. I will try and make it so updates come every Sunday, starting next week. Enjoy!_

* * *

Victoria's eyes traveled over to her husband who fast asleep next to her. He had been the only one to fall alseep after their previous intimate engagement, but he was also the only one to finish. Victoria was uneasy, she was afraid that she was no longer sexually attracted to the man she had married years ago. Which brought uncomfortable questions to mind, questions she was unable to wrestle with at this late hour of night. Questions involving a girl named Emily. Questions that she was hoping to get rid of after that short time with Conrad, its why she instigated it in the first place. At least she had manged to make Conrad happy, he was slightly taken aback but joyous nonetheless. It was likely the first time that she had dragged Conrad up to bed by his tie, but she was still enough of herself to glare icily at him when he suggested the couch as it was much closer. Just because she was suddenly interested in being intimate with him did not mean she would let him treat her as though she was a harlot.

She turned away from him, unable to gaze at his sleeping face any longer. She felt as though she had betrayed him, no she had briefly. Even if it was for a short while she had had a romantic fondness for someone that wasn't Conrad. Someone that wasn't even a legal adult. Someone that she had almost brushed lips with the other night, she couldn't even think the word _kiss. _Kisses were reserved for her husband, the man who had improved her life by leaps and bounds, he was the one who got her out of her misery of a life and made her the Queen she was today. She was no longer the victim and she had Conrad to thank for that. The money gave her power, power she never had before and it was addictive. She had become like a child with a security blanket except her's was money.

* * *

Emily was panting. This whole running thing was really not working out for her. Jack had suggested it after she had come to help asking to advice about how to get into better shape and he had suggested this to get her started. She thought that he had grossly estimated her physical state, she had only managed to go for fifteen minutes before having to turn the run into a walk. She wondered if he was laughing at her back at his dad's bar, if he was she was definitely going to have to get revenge on him somehow, maybe should could ask Declan for help. The younger boy seemed to have a crush on her, at least according to Jack. Not that she trusted anything he ever said after this.

The only good thing was that the physical pain made her forget, even if it was temporary, everything that had happened over the past few days. The almost-kiss with Victoria and waking up in her arms was more than awkward, luckily for her she managed to detach herself without waking Victoria up and avoiding an even more awkward conversation. They'd need to have one eventually, as much as she didn't want to have it she couldn't deal with having tension between them. It was probably best to end their lessons too, as much as Emily liked her she knew it wouldn't be healthy to have this one sided affection for long. Though was it really one sided? Even if both of them felt this way then it would be wise not to do anything. Not that any of the bad outcomes for Victoria couldn't be fixed with money but if it got out then Emily would probably be thrust into the media spotlight as, "under-aged lover of the Queen of the Hamptons" or some other crap they would undoubtedly come up with.

Titanium rang louder in her ears as she stumbled forward trying to get her legs to move faster and burst out of the park and onto the sidewalk of quiet street. The world got brighter as the sun became more prominent in the sky. She glanced at her watch. It was minutes past six.

Something hit her. Hard. She barely had enough time to register it was a car before she was thrown backwards. Everywhere hurt, especially her chest and her head. Her head hurt a lot too. She vaguely recognized the sound of brakes screeching and she though whoever was driving was going to get out and help her but the car suddenly sped forward leaving her with nothing but gas which made her cough, which just caused her chest to hurt more. She spat blood out onto the road before she lost consciousness. She could only hope that someone would find her soon.

* * *

Victoria was absentmindedly flicking through a magazine as the chauffeur carried her and Conrad to a hotel where they would spend the weekend getting closer together. Victoria had suggested it as a last effort to fully remove Emily from her mind and Conrad had accepted, happy to get away from work for awhile and spend time with his beautiful wife.

"Stop the car!", she heard Conrad yell as the tires screeched, throwing Victoria against the back of the driver's chair.

She rubbed her head before muttering, "What in heaven's name was that about, Conrad?"

He didn't respond to her but instead pulled a phone from his suit pocket and dialed 911. The chauffeur ran out the car and it wasn't until then that Victoria decided to see what all the madness was about. She pushed open the side door and walked in front of the car. There was a young girl lying in the middle of the road with her face facing the pavement. It was enough to cause her to gasp but the girl didn't look terribly familiar.

That was until the chauffeur turned her over. Victoria let out a bloodcurdling scream as she saw Emily's bloodied face. She almost fell but Conrad was there to catch her. She pushed him away and ran over to Emily, trying to keep the tears from falling. She couldn't let them see how she felt for the broken girl. She wanted to reach out and cradle her in her arms but she was smart enough to know not to move her until the paramedics came.

Victoria bit down hard enough on her lip to draw blood as she tried her hardest to keep the tears in. She knew after this she couldn't lie to herself anymore. Her feelings for Emily were as real as the blood on Emily's face.

* * *

_I honestly don't know what obsession I have with one of them getting hit by a car but if you've read my previous vemily fanfic then you'd understand. _

_Mwah!_

_-Abbie_


End file.
